Wonderland
by Arukise98
Summary: Se dice que existen universos paralelos que se irguen de acuerdo a las decisiones que se tomaron que tejen otros eventos muy distintos. Boruto y Sarada se veran atrapados en uno de estos, pero no estaran solos pues Menma un misterioso joven los protegera para que no sepan que tal vez, hay mundos donde ni siquiera nacieron como tal [AU]
**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic si bien tiene la participacion de Bolt, y Sarada, empero no contiene ningun material de tipo NaruHina o SasuSaku, esta parejas solo son insinuadas.**

 **Esta historia es AU con toques SasuNaruSasu Shonen ai, asi de malevolo es esto. Asi que "El que advierte no es traidor".**

Acontencia un dia soleado en Konoha, apenas pasaba del mediodia, sin embargo el clima parecia manipular el tiempo para que transcurriera mas lento, volviendo la monotonia mas pesada, o al menos eso les parecia a Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki, responsables de la puerta sur de Konoha. Durante horas los dos ninjas estuvieron checando permisos de colegas extranjeros y visitantes que llegaban, al mismo tiempo que cuidaban con su vista de aguila a los ninjas de Konoha que entraban y salian,gracias al sistema de control de la aldea, ellos mantenían una lista de todos los ninjas que poseian ordenes de mision por las proximas cuatro semanas, asi que nadie entraba ni salia del poblado sin que los porteros supieran toda la informacion pertinente.

Aunque desde hacia una hora, el exterior a la puerta y las calles que conducian a la misma se convirtieron en zona desierta, alimentando la pesaroza atmosfera que se tendia.

—Que aburrido…—pronunció Kotetsu, soltando un bostezo, el aburrimiento se reflejaba hasta en su postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra del cubiculo recargandose.

Mientras Izumo ojeaba sin interes el libro de visitas de la aldea, como si hacer eso lo distrajera un poco.

—Extraño mis dias como ninja activo,—lamento Hagane desenganado, lo menos que deseaba era quela comunicación con su compañero muriera y el silencio saliera triunfante en ese ambiente, pues entonces este lo aplastaria y se dormiría.—¿Tu no los echas de menos Izumo?

—Por supuesto, sabes aun recuerdo las misiones que realizamos.—respondió dejando el libro de visitas de lado, el tema que el Hagane habia tocado podria levartar el manto de aburrimiento que los envolvia, no habia nada mejor que evocar los recuerdos de tiempos mejores para poner activa la memoria y el corazon.—Todavia se me viene a la mente el rostro de Meiko—hime

—Oh si, recuerdo a Meiko—sama, esa chica era genial,ni se veia que fuera una princesa, muy valiente y hermosa.

—Si, ademas si mi memoria no me falla no queria ni que la llamaramos "alteza"

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kotetsu ante el recuerdo de una de las mejores misiones que ejecutaron.

—Es una lastima que tuviera prometido.

—Bastardo afortunado. Ese enclenque se llevo a una de las mujeres mas prometedoras que el pais del fuego ha visto nacer.

—Aunque no hubiese tenido prometido, no tendrias ninguna oportunidad— afirmó con un gesto divertido en su cara, señalando la apariencia de plebeyo que poseia el Kamizuki, quien se ofendio levemente.

—Eso no hubiera sido un problema para ella, ¿Acaso olvidaste que durante todo el camino coqueteo conmigo?

Kotetsu cambió el gesto de su rostro, pues su amigo tenía razon en algo, Meiko si habia flirteado con Izumo en mas de una ocasión durante su mision de escoltas.

De pronto, su atmosfera nostalgica se rompio al ver correr a tres genin directos hasta la puerta, se trataba de Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha y Mitsuki, integrantes del equipo Konohamaru, mas su sensei no se veia en ningun lado. Anticipandose a los porteros, el heredero del Nanadaime aumento la velocidad y sus acompañantes lo imitaron, rapidamente pudieron transpasar la puerta y salieron al exterior sin detenerse.

—Esos niños—murmuró molesto Izumo, su sentido de la disciplina resaltaba a la vista, por algo era un ninja de elite.

Ambos cuidadores salieron de su cubiculo dispuestos a perseguir a esos tres genin, pues por regla de seguridad los ninjas de rangos bajos no podian salir de la aldea sin un jounin como supervisor.

En eso estaban cuando, la presencia de Konohamaru los detuvo en seco, el Jounin llego rapidamene corriendo, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, les entregó la orden de misión de último momento, sin más explicación siguió a sus alumnos para no perderlos de vista.

Kotetsu e Izumo los observaron confundidos, no sólo era la repentina asignación de misión sino también el comportamiento entusiasta de Boruto y compañía, generalmente el pequeño retoño del Nanadaime iba con un rostro de fastidio por cada tarea encomendada como si no le gustara su trabajo. Entonces Kamizuki echo ojo al documento entregado por el Sarutobi, ahí se exponía que el grupo tenía asignado una misión rango C. Esta consistía en la vigilancia y detención de dos ninjas renegados, se desconocía la aldea natal de estos, más lo que si se revelaba fue el rango de los objetivos: genin y chunin, así que no debería ser un problema cuando un jounin acompaña al grupo. Con esta información en sus manos, los dos centinelas dejaron ir a los ninjas con toda confianza, deseándoles mentalmente un buen viaje.

Entretanto Boruto y los demás ya habían dejado muy atrás a su sensei, al abandonar el sendero en el suelo y seguir la marcha saltando entre los árboles para trasladarse más rápido y acortar terreno. Sarada se detuvo en una rama, volteó hacia atrás y descubrió que nadie los seguia ni había rastro de su maestro, eso la desconcerto y llamó a sus compañeros para avisarles.

—¡Hey Boruto, Mitsuki! –Clamó con ambas manos cerca de su boca como si hablara por un megafono, y de esa manera llamar la atencion de sus compañeros antes de que se alejaran más.

El primero en detenerse fue Mitsuki, pues fue el más cercano a Sarada en cuanto a distancia, después Boruto paro en seco al verse solo en el camino.

Los dos varones saltaron en dirección hacia la Uchiha para reunirse.

—¿Que ocurre Sarada? —Preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Konohamaru—sensei no nos ha alcanzado.—contestó la fémina inquieta mientras volteaba una vez más y notaba que el jounin no llegaba—Debemos esperarlo.

—Ya nos alcanzará. — proclamó despreocupado Boruto restándole importancia a la ausencia del Sarutobi.

—Ahora que lo mencionan ya tardó sensei.—apoyó Mitsuki uniéndose a la inquietud de Sarada, al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás comprobando que sólo estaban ellos tres en el bosque.

—Si ha hecho eso muy a menudo, pero ahora tenemos una mision importante. Tendremos que esperarlo ya que él tiene los detalles de la misión como la ubicación de los objetivos—Explicó Sarada para darle peso a argumento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Nanadaime nos haya dado una misión de este tipo.— habló Mitsuki con una sonrisa, estaba feliz realmente por la situación.

—Eso fue porque que Boruto le reclamó de esa manera tan infantil. —Recordó la Uchiha, aún incrédula por los acontecimientos previos que dieron paso a su nuevo encargo.

—¿Eh? Si no hubiera sido por mí seguiríamos persiguiendo a mascotas perdidas. —Se defendió ofendido, realmente no veía el problema a su denuncia.

Todo comenzó hacia unas horas, El equipo de Konohamaru estaba en la oficina del actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, éste se hablaba sentado en su silla, sus manos entrelazadas soportadas en codos sobre el escritorio, su apariencia algo demacrada por el exceso de trabajo, pero a pesar de su aspecto no disminiuia la seriedad y autoridad que llevaba en los hombros. A su lado su mano derecha Shikamaru, pendiente a cualquier evento o sorpresa. El Sarutobi entregó su informe sobre su última misión, en donde recuperaron al gato mascota del nieto del señor feudal, Ryuho.

Boruto mostró una cara molesta, no había nada peor que ser subestimado, estas tareas que le encomendaban le ocasionaban ese sentimiento, ademas de que lo habia perseguido desde que no aprobó el examen chunnin por segunda vez, no se le encomendaban trabajos dónde se pusiera a prueba sus habilidades, y estos hechos potencializaban la desdicha del rubio.

Por su parte Naruto, padre de Boruto y actual hokage, no era indiferente al lenguaje corporal de su hijo, sabia que protestaba ante su autoridad, se apreciaba en detalles obvios: brazos cruzados, entrecejo fruncido, ojos azules llenos de furia intensa, y la cara de enfado con un puchero mal disimulado.

—Todo está aquí en el informe. —notificó Konohamaru entregando unas hojas de papel, sujetas con un clip, estas contenían información sobre su misión más reciente. Shikamaru recibió los documentos, sin perder de vista a los pupilos del Sarutobi, el Nara también conocía los "reclamos" continuos del vástago del hokage, de hecho siempre ocurría alguna pelea verbal entre ellos, nada grave, como lo de hacia meses atrás, si bien Boruto ya no le demandaba a su padre la falta de atención familiar, pues se zanjo el asunto con el incidente de los primeros exámenes chunnin, ahora el ángulo había cambiado, simplemente exigía que lo dejara de proteger y le asignará misiones verdaderas, esas dónde peligro está latente y según los valientes dignifican a un ninja. Las famosas misiones categoría B.

—Ne Nanadaime.—llamó Boruto, ahora ya no se dirigía a su líder por el parentesco que los involucraba, demostrando cierto respeto—Estas tareas son de niños, quiero una misión de verdad.

Shikamaru iba a responderle, cuando Naruto se adelantó.

—No estás listo para misiones superiores al rango D. Todavía son gennin. —Objetó de inmediato.

De nuevo esa negativa.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si fuimos ninjas destacados en el primer examen chunnin. —impugnó indignado.

—Boruto eso no tiene ningún valor, si no logras ganar en los exámenes chunnin, sigues con las tareas que se ofertan para tu posición, incluso Shikadai, que obtuvo la más alta calificación el año pasado, retomó su lugar como genin y realiza las mismas misiones que ustedes— generalizó el Nara, ahora si iba a darle motivos al pequeño Uzumaki para negarle su petición, pensaba que Naruto se le habían acabado las ideas, el Hokage era eficaz al hablar con otros ninjas sin embargo con su hijo era otra historia.

Desde el incidente de los primeros exámenes chunnin, Naruto cambió intentaba pasar tiempo con su familia en pequeños ratos, no obstante fuera una hora, no obstante a veces fue imposible. El Nanadaime trataba de enmendar el tiempo perdido, sobre todo a Boruto, a quien le dedicó cierta sobre protección.

—Aún así, cuando Nanadaime era genin le asignaron una misión rango B.—denunció Boruto abogando los recuerdos de su padre. Ignorando lo dicho por el Nara, la palabra que valía era la del Hokage —hablo de la misión en el país de las olas.

El comentario de su hijo produjo que Naruto se quedará pensativo, pero más que el recuerdo, lo que lo inquietaba fue ¿Quién le contó sobre ese suceso?

—Boruto ya es suficiente.—exigió Konohamaru, durante toda la conversación trato de disciplinar a su alumno, pero no podía por la continúa plática. El Sarutobi ya se había cansado de la impulsividad propia del rubio.

El Uzumaki se sentó en el suelo como protesta ante el silencio de su padre. Mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, su lenguaje corporal mandaba un mensaje, no se movería de ahí hasta que una respuesta lo satisfaciera.

—¡Boruto baka!—gritó Sarada y le dio un coscorron al hijo del Nanadaime—Deja de comportarte como niño caprichoso.—regaño, si bien la Uchiha a simple vista parecía un muro de tranquilidad, los arranques infantiles del rubio la sacaban de quicio, y más considerando que ella admiraba a Naruto y compartia su ideología sobre ser un honorable Hokage y dar a cada uno lo que se merece.

—¡Sarada!—vociferó con enojo, le había dolido el golpe, y se sobaba el chichon que se le formó en la cabeza.

si bien no pudo replicarle nada ya que su padre habló por fin.

—Boruto—citó con serenidad Naruto—¿Quién te habló sobre esa misión?

—Kakashi—sensei.—respondió de inmediato.

—Ya veo. Seguro también te dijo que esa misión fue catalogada como C al inicio, y al finalmente se clasificó B, por los enemigos que se presentaron.

El rostro del pequeño Uzumaki cambio, lo habían atrapado omitiendo información, rasco levemente su mejilla con nerviosismo, claro signo de su falta de sinceridad.

—Todos estuvimos en peligro real, más cuando Kakashi—sensei cayo prisionero del enemigo, Sasuke y yo nos las arreglamos pero fue pura suerte que salieramos ilesos. — desplegó Naruto, desde su perspectiva adulta fue un verdadero milagro que los planes improvisados funcionarán dos veces contra Zabuza y Haku.

Comprendía el espíritu de lucha de Boruto, sin embargo su instinto paternal no iba a permitir exponer a su hijo a situaciones extremas a tan temprana edad, sabia también que no podía protegerlo para siempre, no obstante todo a su tiempo, tal vez cuando tuviera más experiencia.

Aún así podría hacer algo para apaciguar la juventud precoz de su retoño. Naruto tomó un rollo de misión con rango C, esa tarea era sencilla y sin mucha complicación.

—Konohamaru aquí está una nueva misión. —Anunció Nanadaime ofreciendo el pergamino al Sarutobi, quien asombrado lo recibió, ¿de verdad el Hokage se había dejado convencer tan rápidamente?.

—Es una misión rango C —avisó, Boruto iba a protestar pues los rangos C, eran conocidos como cajas de sorpresa, cuyo contenido podría ser bueno o malo, pues algunas ocasiones eran tareas fuera de Konoha pero sencillas. Adelantándose a la protesta, el Hokage prosiguió —Te quejaste de las tareas de la sección D, pero con esta podrás demostrarte a ti mismo de lo que estás hecho.

—Es una misión de detención de ninjas criminales—complementó Konohamaru contento posando su brazo en el hombro del pequeño Uzumaki para tranquilizarlo e indicarle que de cierta forma Nanadaime le dio su aprobación y conformidad.

Boruto volvió la vista hacia su padre, éste le regaló una mirada comprensiva, un asentamiento de cabeza y un pulgar arriba.

Fue la señal de confianza.

Y así se llegó al escenario actual.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían discutiendo sobre el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, Konohamaru alcanzó a sus pupilos.

—No entiendo por qué salieron corriendo desde la oficina sin esperarme.

—Como Boruto salió corriendo, preferimos no perderlo de vista, antes de que desapareciera en la inmensidad del bosque y se extraviara como la última vez.—Explicó Sarada a su sensei.

—¡Hey yo no me perdí en aquella ocasión, solo estaba estudiando el terreno en busca de enemigos ocultos! —protestó el pequeño Uzumaki en su defensa.

—Bien, bien ya basta, no quiero que empiecen a discutir —advirtió el jounin, tenían mucho que hacer por delante como para perder el tiempo en discusiones.

Últimamente los dos retoños tenían sus diferencias, no al grado de Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo los genin poseían puntos de vista opuestos en muchas situaciones que los orillaban a enfrentarse.

Una vez terminado el conflicto, Konohamaru les explicó los detalles de la misión, uno de ellos fue la ubicación, en seguida propuso el plan de acción, el cual consistía en: Boruto y los demás separarian al ninja con rango genin del chunnin para posteriormente neutralizarlo, entretanto Konohamaru pelearia con el ninja rango chunnin hasta dertotarlo. "Divide y vencerás". Además era mejor actuar con cautela, pues los rangos ninja podrían ser engañosos, ya que, existían ninjas renegados que se volvieron fuertes en su exilio, y su poder no concordaba con su nivel.

El equipo de shinobis se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar donde, según informantes, los criminales mantenían su base. La ubicación era en medio de un bosque, específicamente una cabaña abandonada pero sospechosa, esta se hallaba cerca de un pueblo fronterizo con Amegakure, a un día de camino exactamente.

Esos detalles eran sin importancia para Boruto, pues las dificultades del trabajo demostraban que era una misión de verdad.

Después de un día y medio de camino los ninjas llegaron al objetivo, demoraron más debido a que Konohamaru aconsejó tomar el asunto con calma para ahorrar energía, eso molesto al pequeño Uzumaki sin embargo no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

 _Esto no cambia nada, solo pospone la acción._ Penso el Uzumaki.

Al adentrarse en el bosque Konohamaru y su grupo se dividieron, usando un radio miniatura en su oído para comunicarse, con el extenso follaje ocultaron su presencia, al mismo tiempo que cubrían más terreno, al equipo no le tomó mucho encontrar aquella cabaña que se describía en los reportes de misión. Tal vez la suerte les había sonreido por que los dos ninjas objetivos también estaban ahí, platicando en el exterior de la casa.

Uno de los ninjas acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero, este hombre era alto y robusto, sin ninguna bandana que identificará su tierra natal, y el misterio de su identidad se elevaba ya que todo su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas, excepto sus ojos. El otro ninja era más bajo que su compañero, se podria suponer que se trataba de un niño al recibir los cariños del adulto, tambien ocultaba su identidad tras una mascara de tela, que no dejaba ver ningun detalle de su cabeza. Y lo más llamativo, por así decirlo era el vestuario de ambos, un uniforme de entrenamiento negro, con sandalias ligeras, identidad oculta sin demoras, muy tradicional.

Esos trajes solo se habían observado en épocas remotas, cuando los clanes shinobi cabalgaban libres sin ninguna organización.

Estas características encendían las alertas del jounin, quien indicó por radio una clave para que el equipo se reagrupara.

—Seguiremos el plan que hicimos. —comunicó Konohamaru. –Según lo que puedo ver el ninja de las vendas es el Chunnin y el otro es el Gennin pues tengo una corazonada, al juzgar su comportamiento. Asi que apoyense mutuamente y no se confíen, estos exiliados son peligrosos. —Indicó con aires de estratega.

 _Ademas tengo un mal presentimiento_

Se ejecutó el procedimiento, tomaron por sorpresa a sus objetivos, los cuales dieron se sorprendieron por unos segundos, esto fue suficiente para que el equipo de Konoha tomara ventaja. Konohamaru aisló al ninja vendado rápidamente con taijutsu, dejando al genin a merced de Boruto y los demás.

El Sarutobi siguio con sus ataques fisicos, sin embargo su oponente solo los esquivaba, era rapido y denotaba que no era un novato en la lucha, confirmando su grado Chunnin o superior, pero el hecho de que no se lanzara a la ofensiva resultaba extraño y mas cuando se mantenía en cada paso retrocediendo o realizando piruetas laterales. Mientras tanto Boruto y compañía presentaban una situacion similar, si bien eran tres contra uno, los movimientos defensivos de su enemigo reultaban cortos, debido al poco espacio al haberlo rodeado. Apenas lograba esquivar el estilo de lucha Hyuga de Boruto y las patadas de Sarada, mientras Mitsuki intentaba hacer tropezar al ninja al estirar sus extremedidas y rodarlas por el suelo. Al enmascarado no le quedaba de otra que saltar y romper la "jaula de pajaro" en la que el Uzumaki y sus amigos lo atraparon, mas no se alejo mucho de ellos, solo evitaba que lo encajonaran de nuevo.

Las batallas continuaban en ambos bandos, entonces los dos ninjas renegados compartieron por unos segundos una mirada complice, una señal oculta que solo ellos dos conocian, y arremetieron contra sus perseguidores con una intensa ofensiva.

El oponente de Konohamaru lo asalto con un fiero Taijutsu, la accion inicial impresionó al Jounin pero pudo arreglarselas para seguir el ritmo de los golpes y patadas, y asi evitar que le asestaran, entonces el Sarutobi se percato que poco a poco fue orillado a alejarse de sus alumnos con cada paso.

Al mismo tiempo, del lado de Boruto y compañía, el gennin enemigo saco de su manga varias bolas de humo combinando con esferas de gas pimienta, estas últimas fueron lanzadas hacia Mitsuki principalmente, quien no podia ver pues sus ojos resultaron heridos. El Uzumaki y la Uchiha se dieron cuenta por los gemidos de dolor que su amigo había caído, gritaron su nombre para guiarse entre la niebla, y asi poder auxiliarlo, pero llegaron tarde ya que su enemigo fue mas rapido y embistio con su cuerpo al hijo de Orochimaru, quien salio disparado hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Konohamaru vio a Mitsuki en el suelo, fuera de la nube de humo, a pesar de aquel ataque tan repentino y fuerte, conocia bien a su pupilo para saber que esto no le provocaria alguna herida grave, ya que el peliplata se caracterizaba por su flexibilidad, sin embargo tardaria unos minutos para recuperarse de los ojos irritados por el gas pimienta.

La niebla se despejó lentamente, los tres ninjas restantes quedaron en polos opuestos, Boruto y Sarada en un extremo y su oponente en el otro, nadie se animó a moverse en ese ambiente de confusión que representaba ese humo que los rodeaba.

La Uchiha y el Uzumaki juraron con sus miradas afiladas llenas de odio que derrotarian a ese gennin, quien se erguia orgulloso despues de la caida de Mitsuki. El pequeño Uzumaki hizo movimientos de manos para ejecutar la multiplicacion de clones, emergieron dos a su lado, mientras Sarada revelaba el Sharingan en sus ojos. Con cinco enemigos que se desplazaban con todo su poder e ira, el genin enmascarado sonrió en sus adentros, pues con un shinobi de Konoha menos y el Jounin supervisor entretenido, podria ejecutar su plan. Saco una kunai y la dejo caer, al penetrar la tierra miles de simbolos invadieron el piso, reptando por toda la superficie hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban parados Boruto y Sarada.

Konohamaru dio un brinco amplio al reconocer que el campo de batalla que envolvia a sus alumnos se transformaria pronto en una plataforma de invocacion.

—¡Boruto!, ¡Sarada!, ¡Salgan de ahí!.—exclamo, junto cuando su enemigo lo alcanzaba para darle una serie de golpes que por su distraccion no pudo esquivar.

El Uzumaki y la Uchiha solo vieron como su maestro fue apaleado por su oponente, intentaron moverse y alejarse de aquello, conocian muy bien la tecnicas de invocacion y el hecho de que aquel ninja la activara sin usar su sangre como llave, solo podia significar que quienes estuvieran dentro del alcance del cinturon de kanjis, se convertiria en la "llave", para empeorar mas las cosas, una paralisis repentina se apodero de sus cuerpos, tal vez era parte del proceso natural de la invocacion, no dejar ir a sus victimas.

La respuesta pronto se materializó, un grupo de simbolos se junto, tal hormigas alrededor de su hormiguero, un agujero negro nació a raíz de la fusión. De repente el agujero cobró vida.

Unas leguas oscuras emergieron de un agujero que se abrio en la tierra, atrapando a Sarada y Boruto y halandolos hacia la oscuridad, como si fuera arena movediza, a pesar de la lucha de los gennin, fueron succionados, desapareciendo en el interior del agujero negro.

Boruto no sentía nada, la paralisis lo abandono, su cuerpo estaba relajado ya no luchaba contra la voluntad de la tecnica, esa serenidad parecia fantasmal jamas lo habia sentido, de pronto pensó que por fin la muerte lo estaba recogiendo, siempre había meditado que la muerte producía dolor.

Una intensa luz se manifesto frente al Uzumaki cegandolo al instante, el joven uso sus brazos para ocultarse de ese haz fulgurante, las manos cubrian sus ojos azules, mas algo se manifesto en aquella luz que apaciguo su fulgor, un animal emergio, con curiosidad Boruto abrio uno de sus ojos y vio la figura oscura de un zorro enorme que desplego sus nueve colas, quedo maravillado ante esa escena, pero segundos despues la criatura se desvanecio dando paso a la figura de otro zorro mistico de color blanco, de nueve colas, de cuyos ojos saltaba el fuego, miró un rato y empezó a correr a donde estaba y en dos palmos embistio al rubio tan fuerte que perdio el conocimiento.

—...ruto

Una voz resonó en su mente en blanco, tal vez eran sus antepasados los que lo llamaban al limbo despues de semejante manifestacion.

—...Boruto

Su nombre completo fue pronunciado por una voz familiar.

—...Boruto

Ahora que concentraba su oído para identificar ese timbre de voz, reconoció a Sarada Uchiha, a lo mejor la fémina sería compañera de viaje al otro mundo, al menos no se iría solo.

—¡Despierta Boruto!—gritó eufórica la Uchiha, tomo al chico del cuello de la chamarra y lo sacudió energicamente.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki salió de su ensoñamiento, devolviendose a la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡Me atacan!—expresó confundido, se sento de un movimiento, lanzando golpes al aire como medida defensiva, Sarada se movió hacia atrás para no ser victima de su amigo.

El rubio reaccionó al darse cuenta que podia moverse con facilidad, y que al parecer Sarada tambien, al menos se habian salvado milagrosamente de las garras de la muerte. Se mantuvieron sentados en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Boruto, rompiendo el silencio

—Si, aunque me asustaste al ver que no despertabas.

—Lo siento. Es que me sentia extraño, tanta paz junta que realmente pense que moririamos.—confesó pesadamente, recordó al zorro pero no deseo mencionarselo a Sarada pues pudo ser una alucinacion de muerte, asi que solo dibujo una sonrisa ironica, de esas que surgen cuando piensas que tuviste suerte en la vida al superar algo muy peligroso.—Estas son las misiones de verdad.

Sarada se le quedo viendo, parecia que los pasados acontecimientos no habian mermado los animos del Uzumaki, eso de cierta forma era una ventaja.

—A mi me paso igual— declaró la Uchiha, ya en pie, estudiando su alrededor, a pesar de estar en un bosque no era el mismo lugar en donde hacia unos minutos estaban batallando con sus oponentes—Boruto este lugar…

—Si, no es el mismo, los arboles son distintos, ademas no estan Mitsuki ni Konohamaru—sensei, aquellos shinobis enemigos, ni siquiera la cabaña.—opinó mientras mantenía una observación en los alrededores.

—Nos habran teletransportado a otra zona del mismo bosque.—dedujó Sarada, sobando su barbilla mientras pensaba hipotesis sobre esa técnica.—Levantate, lo mas sensato es buscar a sensei y a Mitsuki.

—Espera, podemos usar esto .—propuso el Uzumaki señalando el radio—auricular en su oído.

Los dos habían olvidado su medio de comunicación, sin demora encendieron los aparatos para comunicarse con sus compañeros perdidos,más fue inútil,solo recibieron estática .

—Sarada, parece que tendremos que rastrearlos, como dijiste, la estática puede significar que ocupan ayuda.

Boruto iba a levantarse cuando, una espada aparecio frente a su rostro. Retrocedio usando sus brazos y piernas, tal como un cangrejo, para salir del espacio de ataque del arma blanca, despues de alejarse ,se puso de pie y brincó hacia atrás justo para encontrarse con Sarada, que tambien habia desplegado como medida de precaucion ante la presencia de un nuevo enemigo.

 _¿En que momento salió?._

Sarada no lo habia visto venir, en un parpadeo aparecio un espadachin frente a ellos, activó su sharingan, no la volverian a pillar desprevenida. Ella y el Uzumaki estudiaron la comprexion, la apariencia y los puntos debiles de su oponente, automaticamente debian defenderse de aquel desconocido, pues si una persona aparecia amenazandote con una espada en mano, era lógico que no venia en son de paz.

A primera vista el espadachin era un chico alto, probablemente uno o dos años mayor que ellos, poseia un cabello oscuro alborotado, una piel ni muy bronceada ni muy palida, ojos azules muy profundos. Su uniforme Shinobi poseia tintes oscuros, unos pantalones color azul marino, una chaqueta gris de manga corta con franjas negras en la area del pecho, y debajo de esta una playera negra, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era que encima de la

chaqueta estaba un chaleco chunnin color verde, no obstante el diseño de este era antiguo pues los Jounin lo portaron antes de la gran alianza Shinobi. La Uchiha recordaba haber visto un chaleco igual en el closet de su madre.

No posee ninguna bandana

Ese detalle perturbaba al rubio y a la azabache, aquel desconocido podria tener un uniforme parecido a un Chunnin de Konoha, pero si no tenía una identificacion a la vista, no podrian bajar la guardia.

Mientras Boruto y Sarada se ponian en guardia, el misterioso espadachin se dedico a obervarlos, le llamo la atencion el sharingan y el emblema del Clan Uchiha impreso en la espada de la chica frente a él, aunque tambien el chico rubio le daba curiosidad, su apariencia le recordaba a "alguien especial para el", pero no por ello el destino lo engañaria, era bien sabido entre los Shinobis que los cambios de rostro y piel resultaba facil entre los bandanas podrian ser robadas o falsificadas.

Ningun ninja bajo su arma ni rompio su formacion de guardia, el viento silvo con fiereza arrancando hojas de los poderosos brazos de los arboles, parecia que nada podria romper la tension.

—¡Menma!—nombró una voz que emergio desde los arboles. De pronto los ojos de Boruto y Sarada se agrandaron ante la sorpresa del recien llegado.

—¡Konohamaru-sensei!—exclamaron al unisono. El Uzumaki cancelo sus clones y la Uchiha su Sharingan.

Menma los miro con extrañez, si conocian al Sarutobi, no serian entonces enemigos, sin embargo lo que ocurrio despues lo confundio aun mas. Los gennin se acercaron al recien llegado, al ver que estos se le venian encima, el Jounin los amenazo con un Kunai.

—¡Alto ahí!, ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

Los rostros de Sarada y Boruto se desquebrajaron, percibían la hostilidad que su maestro les enviaba, realmente su postura y mirada denotaban que estaba dispuesto a matarlos si los consideraba una amenaza.

Menma observó que los dos chicos y Konohamaru no se conocían ,eso cambió su teoria sobre ellos.

La desconfianza del Sarutobi estaba justificada, los tiempos de paz que se vivían solo se requería una pequeña chispa para hacer volar la tregua entre las grandes naciones. Hacia unos años, una organización criminal llamada Tasogare produjo un revuelo, pues su jerarquía se cimentó en ninjas desempleados ante la falta de oportunidad de trabajo y la disminución de las misiones. Estos ninjas clandestinos realizaban trabajos de asesinato y secuestro, actividades prohibidas en el nuevo régimen de las cinco grandes naciones, por lógica al ser misiones ilegales eran muy bien pagadas por el bajo mundo.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente se produjeron mal entendidos, pues ninjas de Tasogare capturados fueron ejecutados por autoridades de aldeas aliadas, esto revivió viejas heridas del pasado, todo eso se sumó a las exigencias de los familiares de los criminales ante sus gobiernos acusándolos de que a causa de la paz, se morían de hambre y se vieron en obligados a buscar la criminalidad para llevar pan a la mesa.

Aunque muchos podrian reclamar que no se tendria que recurrir a la criminalidad para salir adelante, empero en tiempos dificiles, tarde o temprano las reglas se rompian y se daba paso a la anarquia.

Todo terminó peor cuando Tasogare se disolvió misteriosamente, las aldeas ninja aumentaron sus defensas disimuladamente empleando a mas ninjas para misiones secretas, desconfiaban de su vecino pero manteniendo una amistad en la superficie para no levantar el dedo acusador, al final los criminales se mezclaron con los ninjas legales y los civiles, ya que a pesar de las investigaciones nunca se pudo descubrir la lista de las identidades de los miembros de la organización.

Por esto y muchos más detalles, era lógico que Konohamaru desconfiara de cualquiera que no hubiera visto antes.

El Sarutobi no relajaba su posición de guardia, ni cuando Boruto y Sarada retrocedieron conmocionados. Menma, testigo de la escena, supo que debía interferir, después de todo, fue su responsabilidad que aquellos jóvenes estuvieran ahí.

Unas hora antes persiguió a dos sospechosos acusados de ser ex integrantes de Tasogare, desgraciadamente cuando se vieron acorralados por los clones sólidos del pelinegro, hicieron una técnica de invocación y huyeron por un agujero con luz fulgurante que se abrio en el suelo, Menma dispuso no entrar al circulo como medida de precaucion, su instinto le aconsejo que podria haber peligro si los seguia a traves de ese hoyo que se los trago como un vortice. Cuando el remolino luminoso desaparecio vislumbro la llegada de la chica de cabellos negros y el rubio.

De vuelta a la realidad, Menma determino en hacerse responsable de esos dos jovenes. Guardó la espada en la vaina y relajo su postura y se movio hacia el Sarutobi que mantenía su amaneza en el aire, colocando su mano encima del hombro, pronuncio:

—Konohamaru-oniichan esta bien, estos dos estan conmigo.

El Sarutobi enarco una ceja incredulo.

—Nunca los habia visto.

—Lo que pasa es que los envio mi padre y fui a recogerlos pero se perdieron.— comunicó tranquilamente, tal vez con un tono calmado podria hacer pasar esta mentira como verdad.

—¿Estaban cautivos?

—Son hijos de ninjas de Konoha que fueron secuestrados por renegados de Tasogare y mi padre lo libero.—explico.

—Ya veo.—contesto mas convencido, conocia al padre de Menma y nunca dudaria de su lealtad a Konoha. Volteo a ver a Boruto y Sarada—Lo siento chicos, no sabia que estaban con Menma-kun, ya saben vivimos la paranoia en estos tiempos—se disculpó, rascandose la cabeza apenado. Retomo su vista al azabache—Regresemos a Konoha entonces, si vamos en grupo sera mas seguro.

—Todavia tengo que conversar con mis protegidos sobre lo que les manifestó mi padre, ademas es mejor que lleves a tus alumnos bajo la proteccion de la aldea lo mas pronto posible.

—Pero, Menma…

Antes de que Konohamaru insistiera en acompañarlos, tres pequeños genin salieron del bosque, estaban buscando a su sensei. Al oir esas voces, el Jounin se volvio a sus pupilos, Boruto y Sarada se confundieron aun mas, todo lo que pasaba era muy raro y se torcia mas con cada minuto.

—Ne sensei, ¿Por qué salio corriendo? Un momento estaba con nosotros y al siguiente se esfumó.—pregunto una niña de cabellos castaños y mirada angelical, se hallaba muy asustada.

—Tenía que ser Menma-san, claro.—respondio otro gennin de cabellos morados con cierto orgullo herido—Sensei siempre se preocupa por él.

—Es verdad, pero eso es por que Menma es su alumno estrella, Sensei ya olvidelo EL YA CRECIO…—comento el ultimo de los alumnos de Konohamaru, un niño de cabellos azules, su actitud engreida lo delataba.

Estos ataques enojaron al Sarutobi, pues la verdad lo incomodaba, habia sido maestro de Menma, pero eso ceso cuando este se volvio Chunnin.

—¡Silencio, Nos vamos!.—decretó, despues de dar un coscorron a los dos varones de su equipo y tratar de consolar con palabras a la unica kunoichi—Menma, ve con cuidado, nos vemos—le refirió al azabache.

Asi sin despedirse ni nada mas, Konohamaru se marcho mientras discutia todavía con sus pupilos.

Una vez que Menma ya no sintio la presencia de su antiguo maestro cerca del lugar en donde estaban se dirigio a Sarada y Boruto.

—Ustedes dos, tenemos que hablar.—los miro y se sento en el suelo, invitandoles con la mano a que se unieran a él, sin embargo ellos se miraron dudando en acatar la orden—Acabo de salvarlos de una ataque de otro ninja, asi que me lo deben.—solto con cierto tono de superioridad, debia provocarlos de un modo u otro y sacar de quicio a personas era su especialidad.

Estas palabras hicieron efecto en Boruto, a quien se le inflamo una vena por la ira, no le agradaban las personas engreidas y sarcasticas y ese joven frente a él encarnaba esas caracteristicas. La voz de la razon fue Sarada, no tenían nada que perder si hablaban, despues del rechazo de Konohamaru la golpeara, el hecho de ese joven llamado Menma los "defendiera" a su manera le brindaba cierta confianza, pero con precauciones. La Uchiha se acerco y se sento frente a Menma, diciendole con la mirada a su compañero que la acompañara.

Una vez reunidos, el primero en hablar fue Menma.

—Diganme sus nombres—exigió sus ojos oscuros, los escrudiñaban como si viera sus almas.

—Primero dinos el tuyo.—contradijó con astucia Boruto, sus ojos estaban fijos en Menma, quien ignoraba la rabia que le profesaba.

—Bien, creo que ya lo saben, ¿o no?

—Puede ser un alias. Con todo y apellido.

—Soy Menma Yagami.—mintió mirandolos a los ojos y con un lenguaje corporal sereno, en su mente tenía grabado una sola precaucion mantener parte de su informacion personal de forma confidencial.

—Soy Sarada Uchiha.— comunicó la femina confiada pues la sinceridad de Menma la convencio, si algo estaba en su naturaleza es que si se le daba una respuesta convincente, se deberia contestar igual, le dio un codazo a Boruto, pues este desvio la mirada de forma caprichuda, aun le molestaba la actitud del Yagami.

—Mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki.—respondió de mala gana.

Uzumaki…

La Uchiha pudo descubrir un cambio en los ojos del Yagami, se habia dilatado como si la revelacion de Boruto lo hubiera afectado, se acomodo los lentes cuando el lenguaje corporal de Menma volvio a la normalidad.

—Bien.— expresó el Yagami como si saber los nombres de aquellos chicos le hubiese quitado un peso de encima—Ahora que ya sabemos quienes somos, quiero contarles unos detalles muy importantes antes de que vayamos a Konoha.

—No tenemos tiempo para platicas.—Lo corto el Uzumaki—podemos hacerlo por el camino pues estamos a un dia de la aldea.

—De hecho estamos a unos cuantos metros de alli—corrigió Menma echandole unos ojos severos al rubio.—Por eso mismo quiero hablar con ustedes antes.

—No te creo nada—sentenció, poniendose de pie y cruzando los brazos como protesta a sus argumentos.

El Uzumaki enarco una ceja, desconfiaba mucho del Yagami. Menma sabia que ese chico era muy testarudo, y por ende seria el primero en no creerle lo que iba a contarles, sin embargo debia hacerlo por su bien mental. Aunque eso no queria decir que no pusiera en su lugar al rubio.

—Si todavia dudas de mi, no podremos llegar a ningun lado y tendras que volver a la aldea por tu cuenta.— expuso Menma incorporandose para hacerle frente al rubio, posando sus manos en las caderas. Si tenía algo como defecto es que tenía el ego tan inflado como el propio Uzumaki y no se dejaria amendrentar con un chico como él.

Sarada se interpuso entre los dos para que la pelea no llegara mas lejos.

—Basta los dos.—declaró empujando los torsos de los chicos para separarlos, al instante se dirigio a Menma, añadio—Yo quiero escuchar lo que tienes para decirnos.

Al menos la Uchiha resulto mas civilizada.

—Bien, de acuerdo,—accedio el Yagami.—Ustedes notaron que Konohamaru no los reconocio, eso es por que fueron transportados a mi dimension, es decir estan en un universo paralelo al de ustedes—explico directamente, no le agradaban los rodeos.—Es decir ustedes llegaron aquí mediante una tecnica de espacio—tiempos bastante poderosa al parecer.

—No puede ser.—murmuro Sarada contrariada, si eso que estaba diciendo Menma era verdad, estarian metidos en un gran aprieto, mas era dificil de creer.

—Eso es mentira, quieres engañarnos—acuso Boruto señalando a Menma como un completo embustero.—No se quien seas, pero no te saldras con la tuya.

—Entonces por que hace un momento Konohamaru intento asesinarlos al minimo movimiento—contradijo al Uzumaki.

—Estas manipulando a nuestro sensei y a esos niños, quien nos puede asegurar que lo adentraste en un genjutsu.—explico su teoria.

—Por quien me tomas, yo no soy un Uchiha como tu amiga—exclamo señalando a Sarada—no se pueden mantener ilusiones tan realistas por tanto tiempo, demandan mucho chakra.

—Eres un Chunnin y podrias hacer cualquier cosa. Puedes ser el enemigo y estas tratando de engañarnos para tomarnos como rehenes—recordo a su compañero de equipo perdido, se volvio a la Uchiha para tenerla de su lado, ya que los hechos apuntaban a una trampa, la tomo por los hombros y agrego—Sarada, probablemente este tipo tiene a Mitsuki prisionero, no debemos creerle, pues puede hacer mucho daño, fue capaz de manipular a sensei.

La Uchiha queria creerle a Menma, pero su historia era poco convincente.

El Yagami comento como ultimo recurso, comprendia a la perfeccion la incredulidad de los ninjas, si hubiera sido al reves, él tampoco lo hubiese creido.

—¿Vieron al zorro de nueve colas blanco o oscuro?

Sarada y Boruto se volvieron a Menma ante esa pregunta, ya que sus rostros rebelaban una respuesta afirmativa, habia visto esas dos criaturas mientras caian en el vacio de aquel agujero que los engullo.

—…¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?

—Yo lo vi—revelo el Yagami—Estaba perseguiendo a mis objetivos de mision, dos ninjas cuando estos desaparecieron dentro de un vortice blanco que convocaron justo en el momento que iba a atraparlos, me aleje de ellos para resguardarme para evitar que me tragara aquel remolino, de pronto un zorro de nueve colas de color negro aparecio por unos segundos sin embargo al instante se esfumo, y...surgieron ustedes en una gran luz blanca con forma de zorro blanco.—explico Menma con conviccion.—De ustedes depende creerme o no, pero si quieren regresar a su casa, pueden seguirme o perderse y adaptarse rudamente a esta nueva realidad.

El Uzumaki y la Uchiha se vieron entre ellos, si regresaban a Konoha podrian comprobar si se les mentia o no, si resultaba ser una trampa podrian defenderse y derrotar a Menma entre los dos y huir hacia la aldea para buscar refuerzos, en todo caso la opcion de confiar a medias en el Yagami resulto ser la mejor opcion. Ambos accedieron a seguirlo hasta llegar a la aldea.

—Bien, en cuanto lleguemos a la puerta me encargare de los porteros, ya una vez adentro de la aldea, no hablen con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?—ordeno Menma, los otros dos chicos asintieron.

Caminaron durante media hora, Sarada y Boruto iban a atrás con Menma guiandolos, no se iban a arriesgar a darle la espalda. Si bien si fue cierto que Konoha estaba cerca, ya que pronto notaron la puerta sur de la aldea, Boruto miro a la Uchiha transmitiendole con la mirada lo que harian, de pronto sin que Menma lo sospechara, los dos compañeros de equipo corrieron para pedir ayuda a caras conocidas, Kotetsu e Izumo, los guardianes de la puerta.

—¡Oigan esperen!—advirtio Menma, tratando de alcanzar al rubio y a la azabache que lo abandonaron, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlos.

Lo sabia era un mentiroso, solo queria engañarnos, Ahora podremos salvar a Konohamaru—sensei y Mitsuki en cuanto le cuente a mi padre lo que ocurrio penso Boruto al ver la desesperacion en la cara de Menma al tratar de detenernos, el Yagami quedo muy atrás desapareciendo de la vista del Uzumaki, mientras este y la Uchiha se movieron mas rapido para obtener la proteccion y ayuda de su aldea natal.

Kotetsu los intercepto sorpresivamente, aterrizando ante ellos, frenando su paso.

—¡Identifiquense!—exigio Hagane con autoridad y desconfianza.

—Kotetsu—san, soy yo…Boruto Uzumaki—respondio agitado el rubio, intento acercarse mas para explicarle mas detalles sobre su aventura.

—No te he dicho que puedes moverte.—reprendio el Hagane, y al instante Izumo Kamizuki aparecio a espaldas del Uzumaki y la Uchiha.

—¿Uzumaki?, ¿Quién es tu padre? Y ¿Quién es tu madre?—pregunto Izumo desde atrás con la misma postura de autoridad y frialdad que su compañero de guardia, un escalofrio paso por Sarada, la hostilidad que emanaban los porteros era la misma que Konohamaru les demostro momentos antes.

—Naruto Uzumaki es mi padre.—respondio Boruto moviendo los brazos para poderse explicar—Hinata Hyuga es mi madre, ustedes ya lo saben.

Kotetsu solto un bufido lleno de fastidio, pero no cambio su semblante, sus ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos en los jovenes como un gato pone sus ojos en su presa.

—¿Y tu quien eres?—cuestiono el Kamizuki a Sarada, pues no habia tenido tiempo de identificarse, ante el ataque repentino de los guardianes.

Confundida la Uchiha respondio la pregunta:

—Soy Sarada Uchiha.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.—contesto un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento, Izumo y Kotetsu soltaron una carcajada en conjunto, aumentando la incomodidad en la escena, una vez que dejaron de reirse, el Hagane invoco con una bola de humo su espada kunai, una arma hibrida versión más grande de un kunai, tomando forma de una espada. El Kamizuki tambien se hizo con una arma identica a la de Kotetsu.

—Vaya que ahora los espias ya se les acabaron las ideas.—comento ironico Kotetsu—Ahora dicen que son retoños de Nanadaime y Sasuke, despues inventaran que soy hijos de Godaime Hokage o Madara Uchiha ¿no lo crees Izumo?

—Asi es, pero Kotetsu debemos darles credito—contesto tambien divertido—Mira el chico puso su mayor esfuerzo en su disfraz, se transformo en una version pequeña y mal hecha de Nanadaime, y la chica es como ver a Sasuke Uchiha con lentes y pocas tetas—se burlo.

—¡Hey ustedes!—grito Boruto ofendido, apretando los puños y aseverando su ceño, sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas, no le habia visto la gracia los comentarios—¡Que demonios les pasa!.

—¡Por que se burlan de nosotros, somos de los suyos!.—exclamo la Uchiha tambien enojada, nunca penso que lo honorables centinelas de Konoha le dirian declaraciones tan ofensivas.

—Perdon honorable hijo de Nanadaime y heredero Hyuga.—se mofo Kotetsu, haciendo una especie de reverencia, un gesto lleno de sátira.

—Si,si tu tambien niña, perdonanos, no sabia que la hija de la sombra del Hokage y la presidenta del hospital de Konoha se molestaria por unas bromas.—dijo sarcastico Izumo, haciendo una falsa reverencia tambien.

El enojo de Boruto y Sarada pasó a ser furia contenida, ante los últimos sarcasmos infames de los vigilantes de la puerta sur.

La risa y la falsa cortesia se esfumaron y los guardianes de la entrada se pusieron en guardia, como si recordaran que debian terminar su deber. Los genin se pusieron en guardia en el momento en que los porteros los amenazaron con las armas. El Uzumaki y la Uchiha, se pusieron espalda contra espalda, no sabian por que sus colegas, que muchas veces los saludaron con amabilidad, los trataban asi, por su mente paso la teoria de Menma, de que tal vez se encontraban ante otra realidad alterna, mas no pudieron pensar mas, debido a que Kotetsu e Izumo los atacaron. De repente varias bolas de humo cayeron del suelo, sorprendiendo a todos los involucrados y nublando la vista de un determinado perimetro. Dos clones de Menma se acercaron a Boruto y Sarada de entre la niebla, los tomaron por la cintura y saltaron en direccion distintas para desviar la atencion de los otros dos ninjas, quienes estaban bastante afectados, al parecer las bolas de humo que cayeron sobre ellos contenían gas pimienta que irritaron su vista.

Menma esperaba la llegada de sus dos copias en una zona apartada cerca de la muralla que custodiaba la aldea de la Hoja, conocia esa area, un punto debil en la seguridad, los arbustos y arboles proveian suficiente follaje que servia como camuflaje.

—Hey Menma…—saludo una voz del otro lado de la muralla.—¿Sigues ahí?

El Yagami miro a todos lados y cuando se sintio seguro, removio un arbusto bastante grande que ocultaba un hueco en la muralla.

—Aquí estoy Kouga—respondio a la voz.

—¿No han llegado tu amigos.?

—No aun no.

—Tengo que regresar a casa, ya revisé y no ha nadie de todas formas así que puedes cruzar tranquilo. Hey lamento no poderme quedar.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos gracias por tu ayuda.

Menma escucho de inmediato a Kouga correr y un ladrido de perro que acompañaba al joven, en ese momento, los clones llegaron con Boruto y Sarada mas abatidos que molestos, el rescate habia mermado su enojo. Las copias del Yagami se desvanecieron sin demora.

—No vuelvan a desobederme asi.—sentencio Menma con frialdad, todavía tenía la intencion de ayudarlos, sin embargo seria mas astuto y precavido, sabia que era imposible salvarlos en cada esquina y si ellos no cooperaban la situacion se complicaria mas.—Es peligroso que anden diciendo los nombres de sus padres asi como asi.

—Pero…¡Dijimos la verdad!—objeto Boruto.—No entiendo por que no atacaron asi—musito agachando su rostro, todavia estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

—Menma ¿Tu tampoco nos crees?—apunto Sarada con uno de sus puños sobre su pecho, tenía miedo de que ya no los apoyara, centro sus ojos negros en la expresion de Menma, ahí estaria la respuesta mucho mas sincera.

—Yo si les creo, como les dije esta es una realidad alterna, creo que olvide mencionarles lo mas importante, pueden existir diferencias entre su mundo y el mio, asi que podrian sorprenderse, por ende les dije que no hablaran con nadie y mantengan la calma—explico haciendo una pausa, como si se le dificultara expresarse en palabras, pero despues de dar un suspiro profundo, añadio—Debi advertirles sobre esto antes, lo lamento—se disculpo aceptando su error, se notaba que fue sincero, ya que desvio su mirada apenado.

—Disculpanos a nosotros.—dijo Sarada un poco mas tranquila, pues la comunicación entre Menma y ellos se encaminaba de nuevo por el camino correcto.—Debes saber que fue dificil creer lo que nos decias.

—Lo se, no esperaba que me creyeran desde el principio—admitio Menma—pero esto ultimo fue peligroso para todos.

Boruto cruzo los brazos, se dio cuenta que Menma se gano la confianza de Sarada, había que admitir que habia logrado una proeza, pues la Uchiha representaba la mente maestra del equipo, era metodica y gracias al sharingan no era facil engañarla. Tal vez el Yagami era de fiar.

Menma se sincero con Sarada y Boruto, les conto que probablemente los porteros los tomaron por enemigos y los trataron asi, debido a que la gran alianza Shinobi pendia de un hilo, la desconfianza y autoridad reinaba. Les prometio que llevaria su caso ante el Hokage para que los ayudara de inmediato, ya que sus conexiones con el lider eran directas a causa de su padre, por ello les aconsejo que se disfrazaran y adoptaran nuevas identidades para poder atravesar la aldea con seguridad.

—Mientras esten a mi lado, yo los protegere.—prometio Menma determinado y seguro de si mismo, queria infundar confianza en sus acompañantes.

El Yagami le presto su chamarra a la Uchiha para que ocultara el simbolo de su clan.

—En Konoha no hay ningun Uchiha en activo por ahora, mas que Sasuke Uchiha, pero él no esta en la aldea por el momento— apuntó mientras modificaba el peinado de la chica.

Sarada quiso preguntarle mas sobre Sasuke, pero no se animo a hacerlo, al final la Uchiha termino con un fleco diferente, de hecho era igual al que poseia su madre Sakura cuando tenía su edad, su frente quedo despejada, aunque no era tan grande como la Haruno afortunadamente. Sin demora Menma volco su atencion en Boruto, despeino lo mechones grandes de cabello rubio para darle un sentido mas alborotado, luego saco de su bolsillo ninja una kunai y un pomo con una sustancia cremosa en su interios.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacerme teme?!—exclamo pasmado apartandose de Menma, la kunai que este manejaba lo asusto.

—Tengo que cortar un poco tu cabello, es demasiado rebelde por mas que lo alboroto retoma su forma original.— reveló tranquilamente.

A Boruto le importaba un pepino su explicacion, cualquier persona que se acercara con un kunai a estas alturas lo ponia de los nervios.

—¡No cortaras nada!—vociferó como ultima palabra.

—Esta bien—guardo la kunai en su bolsillo—Ven aquí tengo otra idea.—hizo un gesto con la mano que el Uzumaki se volviera a sentar.

A regañadientes Boruto regreso al lado del Yagami, este tomo el pomo de crema, que resulto ser maquillaje ninja, y lo aplico cuidadosamente en la cara del rubio.

—Esas marcas de tu cara son llamativas.—indicó Menma, tapando con la crema cada bigote, herencia del Kyubi.

—Nunca pense que usaria esto tan pronto— mencionó con burla a si mismo, le parecia gracioso que tuviera que usar un camuflaje facial para entrar a la aldea, siempre penso que pasaria en alguna mision importante.

—¿No me digas que nunca has tenido que camuflarte para una mision?—preguntó atónito, juzgando el ego del Uzumaki concluyo a simple vista que su fanfarroneria se debia a que su rango era alto. Intento moderse la lengua, pero agrego divertido—Sigues haciendo misiones D entonces, bebé.

—¡Teme!—bramó ruborizado, le de nuevo le habia surgido de su corazon aquel insulto, lo que menos deseaba es que supiera que seguia haciendo ese tipo de encargos bajos. Menma termino de trabajan con el rostro de Boruto, y le dedico al final sonrisa de suficiencia, el Uzumaki prometio que le iba a pagar ese golpe a su orgullo.

Ya una vez cambiados, los tres escabulleron por el pasadizo en la pared. Caminaron por los callejones desiertos, recorriendo grandes distancias en lugar de tomar atajos y calles principales, la torre Hokage se irguio poderosa al final de una calle cerrada y encima de ella las cabezas de los lideres anteriores, ahí fue donde los tres ninjas tomaron los techos de las casas como sendero directo. Se detuvieron en el techo de una ultima casa, Menma noto que habia mucho trafico de personas entrando y saliendo del edificio de gobierno.

—Esperen aquí, ire solo.— ordenó, ya habian llegado muy lejos para que alguien poderoso los descubriera.—Shikamaru-san esta alla dentro y seguro nos detendra antes que lleguemos con Nanadaime.

—Entiendo, su poder de observacion.— mencionó Boruto, si en algo se consideraba experto, era en el consejero del Hokage, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Menma, resultaba dificil engañar al Nara y con las dos malas experiencias anteriores con ninjas, no resultaba bueno toparse con Shikamaru, seria un suicidio intentar escapar de este.

Menma se marcho a su destino, mientras Sarada y Boruto esperaban.

—Parece ser que mi padre es el actual Hokage.—le dijo a Sarada, mientras señalaba la cara de Naruto tallada en piedra.—Pensé que podriamos ir directamente con Él pero...

—Tuviste miedo que nos atacará .—complementó Sarada, ella lo entendia pues pasaba por lo mismo.

—Nadie nos reconoce…—expresó algo melancólico, todavia en su memoria se revivia la hostilidad con la que fueron tratados.

Sarada miro a su compañero, en su mente una hipotesis clamaba por salir, aunque no sabia si era el mejor momento para ello. Eligió no decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento, no traeria mas que deprimirlos.

A los quince minutos Menma regreso con el Uzumaki y la Uchiha. Les informo que no se preocuparan mas que habia explicado al Nanadaime en persona la situacion, el lider prometio que al anochecer acudiria en persona, a la residencia de Menma, para tomar cartas en el asunto y ayudarlos, esto parecio un pequeño consuelo. Con Naruto Uzumaki como Hokage se alzo una esperanza de que el escenario que vivian Boruto y Sarada cambiara. Asimismo tambien les comunico que el Hokage agrego de forma temporal, los nombres con un alias al sistema de control de shinobis, llamado Fuerza Konoha, con el objetivo de que nadie los molestara, solo les pedia de favor ocultar cualquier cresta representativa de su clan, solo para evitar malentendidos. Con la matrícula de Boruto y Sarada, se habia impreso la hoja del registro que los avalaba como ninjas de fiar, Menma les entrego el documento a cada uno.

—Esta sin foto—apuntó el Yagami, indicando el recuadro vacio donde se suponia que estaria el rostro de los jovenes, el documento solo contenía los datos personales basicos de los individuos—pero al ser un registro temporal, no lo necesitaran, solo firmenlos y coloquen su huella digital—enseño mostrandoles los espacios para que el rubio y la azabache procedieran. Usaron la espalda de Menma como apoyo para firmar y presionar su pulgar en un espacio en blanco, no existia sentido presionar sin tinta, sin embargo el Yagami insistio, en el momento en que Sarada coloco su dedo el papel su huella quedo asentada magicamente, o al menos eso parecia.

—Es tinta invisible.— concretó la Uchiha habia escuchado sobre la famosa tintura se empleaba en el tiempo de Sandaime Hokage para encriptar mensajes ninjas que se escribian en pergaminos, el metodo consistia en escribir el mensaje oculto con esa tinta y luego escribir sobre este una noticia falsa para despitar en caso de que la informacion fuera interceptada.

—Ese es el material que una vez Konohamaru-sensei nos conto, la utilizaban los antiguos Hokages para elaborar sus documentos.—recordo el Uzumaki, parecia que ponia atencion a los relatos de su sensei despues de todo.

—Los poderosos siguen recurriendo a este material, pero tambien tiene otros usos ahora.— explicó Menma.

Ya con sus identificaciones oficiales, el Yagami estaba mas tranquilo, ya no atacarian a sus protegidos en cada esquina, pues si preguntaban quienes eran mostrarian los documentos, aún asi existia un detalle que lo preocupaba al exponerlos a la gente de Konoha, toparse con personas muy precisas, y que la realidad de este universo los golpeara. No deseaba arriesgarse.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa para que descancen y coman algo.—surigió Menma, mientras mas pronto salieran de las calles mucho mejor.

—Pero si ya estamos en el sistema, podemos ir a donde queramos , ¿o no?—exclamó Boruto, no le veia el caso esconderse mas.—Estamos disfrazados eso nos da una proteccion extra.

—Aun asi Boruto, si salimos por la calle tendran que enseñar su identificacion a cualquiera que se los pida, eso seria cansado.—explicó el Yagami.

—Pues no tengo problema en ello.—dijo restandole importancia al asunto, la verdad para el Uzumaki lo mas peligroso ya habia pasado, estaba seguro y hambriento de darse un paseo por "esta" Konoha, en lugar de esperar sentado hasta la noche a que Nanadaime fuera en su busca.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no tiene caso seguir ocultandolos, pues tenemos nuestras identificaciones.—apoyó la Uchiha la opinion del Uzumaki.

—Pero Sarada…—se volvio Menma hacia la azabache, buscando una voz de razon en ella, como si fuera su ultima esperanza, la cual habia perdido.

¿Por qué Menma deseaba mantenerlos ocultos?, ¿Acaso habia algo que queria esconder? Ese comportamiento extraño desconcertaba a la kunoichi.

—Esta bien.—solto, disimulando el hecho que habia perdido la pelea verbal.

Podria atacarlos y noquearlos y llevarlos a rastras hasta mi hogar, pero no seria correcto, seguro me traeria mas problemas cuando ambos despertaran medito el Yagami.

Con la hora del almuerzo en puerta, Menma los llevo a comer para despejarlos un rato, visitaron un restaurante donde vendian sushi y comieron hasta saciarse. Menma seguia siendo cuidadoso, inspeccionaba su alrededor antes de dar un paso por una calle, no deseaba encontrarse con personas clave de la epoca de sus acompañantes para salvaguardar su salud mental, esta paranoia no pasaba desapercibida por la Uchiha, aumentando su inquietud por la actitud del Yagami, ya que ignoraba las intenciones ocultas de este y su afan de protegerlos.

Cuando Boruto y Sarada caminaban por las calles, les tomaba por sorpresa algunos detalles de esa Konoha alternativa. La aldea era mas pequeña, sin rastros de edificios o rascacielos sobre el monte hokage, aire despejado, daba la impresión que la tecnologia no habia avanzado mucho. Los aldeanos y ninjas no poseian algun celular o consola de videojuegos en la mano. Si habian televisores analogicos mas no digitales, no como en su universo donde estaban por doquier. Todo en su conjunto, estaba bajo un aire antiguo propio de tiempos de Gondaime Hokage. Según las clases de historia de la Academia Ninja que recibieron Bolt y Sarada, en los tiempo de Tsunade Senju, Konoha seguia siendo la misma aldea austera y tradicionalista, llena de eventos que se ceremoniaban como los examenes chunniny los jutsus en pergaminos, esto se transmitia de generacion en generacion y que dificilmente cambiaba. Fue hasta la llegada de Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, y la paz Shinobi que las tradiciones y tecnicas ninjas empezaron a evolucionar y la tecnologia se disparo.

Menma empezaba a relajarse y pensar que la suerte le habia sonreido, cuando diviso a lo lejos que una kunoichi de largos cabellos rosados venia acompañada de sus colegas, todos doctores, en direccion contraria. El corazon le dio un vuelco, se recriminio haberse relajado.

 _¡Maldicion!, olvide que este camino lleva al hospital de Konoha_

—Tomemos otro camino, tengo algo importante que hacer.—anuncio Menma un poco inquieto, como si tuviera miedo, se interpuso en el camino de sus acompañantes para que no vieran a la causante de sus nervios, habia percibido que ninguno de los dos la habia visto venir.

Boruto alzo una ceja, desconfío de inmediato por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento del Yagami. En cuanto a Sarada, compartia la misma opinion que el Uzumaki.

Sin que el Yagami supiera, la pelirosa tambien se habia percatado de su presencia, y si de algo se orgullecia era de no ser ignorada por nadie.

—¡Hey Menma!—llamo una voz femenina de manera afiliada. Menma dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa sabia quien era la dueña de esa voz. El rubio y la pelinegra tambien, y mas cuando la vieron detrás de mencionado.

Menma giro su cabeza con duda, y solo se encontro con ella, con Sakura Haruno.


End file.
